Pratical Joker Abby
by Candygal
Summary: Abby's bored and hasn't got her CafPow and has been waiting for McGee to visit her ... what could she be up to?


Practical Joker Abby 

Abby was working hard with all the fingerprints that need to be run through countless databases. Hundreds of fingerprints and she still had not got her Caf-Pow or a visit from McGee.

'Gibbs had better pay more extra for this' Abby growled. She heard a giggle behind her. She tuned around and saw Cate standing there.

'Hey Cate, What's funny this time?'

'Oh the usual…'

'Thought so…I'm really…'

'Bored?' Cate finished for her.

'Yeah… what are you suggesting?'

'Oh… just a little idea' Cate smiled evilly.

20 minutes later…

Tony put a coffee cup on Gibbs's desk. Gibbs got off his seat and picked up the cup.

'So what did you find out from this girl… other than her phone number Dinozzo?' Gibbs took a big sip of coffee.

'Well, her name is…' Tony stopped as Gibbs spat his coffee everywhere.

'Yuck… what animal crapped in this cup Dinozzo?'

'Hey, I delivered … I would not do that! I like my job'

'Where did you get it from?'

'Abby' Tony said simply.

Gibbs left.

'Do you really think Abby would do that Tony?' McGee asked.

'Sure … she 's Abby''

'Yeah well … argh!' McGee said in surprise. He's been typing up some of the files from an older case when all of the sudden these little pictures appeared on his screen and began dancing around with knives and dangerous stuff.

'What is it McGee?'

'Goth clowns' McGee replied and tried to get rid of them but they stayed.

'Who would do that?' Tony asked.

McGee and Tony looked at one another.

'Abby' They both said simply.

'You think McGee liked my clowns?' Abby asked Cate.

'Sure … wait until Gibbs sees them' Cate laughed.

'Should I get Tony next?'

'Whatcha gonna do?' Cate asked.

'Oh he's gonna love this one'

'What are you doing McGee?' Gibbs yelled when he saw McGee's computer screen.

'Trying to get rid of these stupid things' McGee said defensively.

'How did they get there in the first place?'

'Abby' McGee answered in annoyance.

Gibbs understood and went to his desk.

Abby peeked out of the elevator. He could hear arguing coming from Cate and Tony's desk. Damn, she thought. It'll have to wait … in the mean time, I'll get Jimmy. She closed the elevator doors.

Jimmy came into her lab with more evidence.

'Hey … um … here' Jimmy said shyly and handed her a bag of some sort of material.

'Thankyou' Abby said.

As Jimmy went to leave, Abby tripped him with her foot.

'Argh!' He felt and hit his face on the floor.

Gibbs and Tony came in.

Tony laughed at the look of jimmy laying on the floor.

Jimmy got to his feet quickly when he saw Gibbs frowning at him.

'What are you doing on the floor and not the morgue?' Gibbs asked.

Jimmy got up and pointed to Abby.

'Hey! I didn't do anything!' Abby said loudly but innocently.

McGee came in.

'Abby? I can't get rid of those clowns' He grumbled.

'What clowns?' Abby said giggly.

'Um … the ones you put on my computer to punish you for not visiting you enough'

'Why is everyone blaming me?' Abby asked.

'Cuz you did it?' Tony said.

'Oh get out' Abby said angrily.

'But …' Gibbs started to say.

'Not buts … out!' She pushed everyone out of her lab.

'Hey!' McGee called. 'You want me to visit and you kick me out?'

'Yep … only Cate is allowed in!' Abby called back.

The angry team left.

'Cate? Did she say Cate?' Tony asked.

'Yep … I think we've got a problem' McGee said.

'Ya think?' Gibbs asked.

'Who has she not got yet?' Tony asked in worry.

'Ah … you?' Gibbs said obviously.

'Me? Nah … Abby can't get me … can she?'

'She got Gibbs' McGee said.

'Help' Tony said and the elevator doors opened.

The next day …

'Officer David!' Gibbs yelled.

'Yes Gibbs?' Ziva said as she came into the office.

'Where have …' Gibbs started to say.

'I was at a meeting with director shepherd Gibbs' Ziva answered without letting him finish.

'Hmph' Gibbs grumbled and sat back down.

'You better be careful Ziva' Tony said.

'Why? What happened?'

'Abby's angry' McGee said.

'Um … so?' Ziva asked in confusion.

'She's playing practical jokes on everyone' Tony said in worry.

'Oh … she won't be able to get me … I've been trained by the best and know how to avoid these type of things' Ziva said simply.

Tony's phone rang.

'Hello? Is this special agent Dinozzo?' A women's voice replied.

'Sure is' Tony grinned.

'Can you meet me for lunch in an hour?'

'Sure … I'll try. Um … may I ask why?'

'Oh … you'll see … I've heard about you from Lucy' The women said.

'Lucy?' Tony asked in confusion.

'Remember? One night stand … last week?'

'Oh … Lucy! She told you about me did she?' Tony said happily.

'Yes … so you'll be there?'

'Sure will ' Tony grinned and hung up.

McGee growled and got up.

'What's with you Probie?' Tony asked.

'What are those things on your computer window?' Ziva asked.

'Screen … it's a screen, not window' Tony corrected her.

McGee stormed out of the room.

Abby's lab …

Abby was spinning on her chair with her music up loud.

McGee went over to the door and watched her. Abby didn't see him, but she turned her music down and picked up her phone.

'Hey Cate … did he? … Oh okay … (Abby saw McGee standing at the locked door) yes he's here … yep … okay bye …' Abby hung up.

McGee knew he should say something, but he didn't want her more angry than she already is with him.

'Abby? Can you please let me in?' McGee called over the music that she'd turned back up when she saw him at the door.

Abby ignored him.

'Abby!' He yelled.

Abby continued to ignore him.

'Abby, you've been ignoring me for nearly two days straight. What did I do? I couldn't visit you because Gibbs wouldn't let me. I was slapped on the head for pushing the question'

Abby wouldn't respond.

'Fine … I'll just … leave you alone' He said sadly. Abby and McGee had been getting alone really well lately and he had never enjoyed her company more, but now she's acting as thought he doesn't exist. He'd been commented on his work by Abby and he'd felt useful for once. So much for that, he thought.

Abby saw McGee turning to leave. He looked upset. She remembered how happy he was when she'd congratulated him on his work and they'd spent so much time together. She'd hate to loose the connection that she now had with him more than ever.

'No! McGee, don't go!' She called. He was too far to hear her over the music. She ran and unlocked the doors. She raced after him. The elevator was just shutting. Abby put her foot in the way to stop the doors.

'Abby? I thought …'

'Don't leave me alone McGee' Abby whispered.

McGee was surprised that Abby had started crying.

'I won't … unless Gibbs tries to kill me' McGee said and put his arms around her. She hugged him tightly.

I wonder what happened, McGee thought as Abby cried on his shoulder.

Tony was waiting for Lucy's friend outside the take-away shop that they'd agreed to meet at.

He looked around, no one who seemed to be taking notice of him.

A mother and five kids … a business man on the phone … a pizza boy with pizza … three teenaged girls buying ice cream … a fat lady heading his way with a dog on a leash … a little boy looking into the window of a candy shop with his mother trying to get him to move away from the window … two older boys on skateboards …

'Excuse me?' The Fat lady asked Tony.

'Yes ma'am?' Tony said politely.

'Are you Tony Dinozzo?' She asked.

'Yes … I am … special agent Anthony Dinozzo'

'Ah … I knew you were … You look as Lucy described you'

Tony felt like someone had hit him with a truck. This was the women he was talking to on the phone? But … no … it can't be, he thought.

'Um … I think there's been a mistake' Tony said desperately.

'Nope no mistake … so ah … want to get some lunch? Abby said you like Pizza … that's why I thought we should meet here. What …'

'Woah! wait a minute … Abby set you up to this?' Tony asked in even more shock.

'You didn't know?' The fat lady asked in confusion.

'No! I did not! Listen … nice to meet you and all but I have to get back to work and … have a little talk to Abby' Tony said, trying to keep his voice calm.

'Okay dear … hope we can meet again … Abby said you're quite the party guy' She winked at him.

Tony left as fast as he could.

'You're so dead Abby' He growled under his breathe.

'What are you going to do to Ducky?' Cate asked.

'Hmmmm … I dunno … I don't want him to have a heart attack or something bad like that … I really like ducky … he's so nice to me' Abby replied.

'And Ziva?' Cate asked with a grin.

'Oh … she thinks she's so good at avoiding things … hehehe … she'll love how I'm gonna get her' Abby smiled evilly.

'Hey … you look happy … all of you' Ziva said sarcastically.

McGee was banging away at his keyboard at a million miles an hour. Gibbs was refusing coffee, therefore putting him in a bad mood. And Tony … well let's just say that he won't be receiving phone calls anytime soon.

'Doctor mallard?' Jimmy called.

'Over her Mr Palmer … I'm just getting petty officer… Oh my …'

Ducky had opened the body draw to discover the body was wearing colourfully painted clothes that said 'return of the dead' written on the front.

'Who did that doctor?'

'Not me! Whoever did this is going to pay … no one is to disturb the dead' Ducky growled. 'I'm going to see Jethro … you put that poor petty officer back to bed Mr Palmer!' Ducky yelled and left.

Somehow Jimmy didn't want to be alone anymore … Abby was starting to scare him.

Ziva walked out of the elevator with everyone's coffee. She had not got Abby a Caf-Pow because Gibbs said not to.

Ducky was in the squad room yelling to Gibbs … something about paint and death.

'What's going on?' Ziva asked Tony.

'The evil Abby strikes again' Tony grumbled.

McGee picked up his phone angrily (it was ringing).

'What?' He half yelled.

'Hmph' Tony said at the look of McGee's phone (Tony's was still broken and unplugged).

Ziva sat down happily. She knew Abby could never get her. She was trained by the best … what could Abby possibly be able to do to her that she couldn't stand?

Ziva's Cell phone rang.

'Yes? Ziva speaking'

'Hey Ziva' Abby said sarcastically.

'What do you plan to use against me Abby?'

'Oh … nothing … would you please some up and have a look at something?' Abby asked.

'Ask Gibbs to … I'm busy'

'Doing what? Observing?' Abby sneered.

'Maybe … but it's what Gibbs told me to do' Ziva replied cooly. She wasn't going to let Abby get to her.

'Hmph' Tony grumbled from his desk.

'Okay … you loss … see you soon agent David' Abby hung up.

'We'll see about that Abby' Ziva whispered as she put the phone back down.

'Hmph' Tony grumbled again.

'Would you shut up Tony?' Ziva asked.

'Hmph' Was his reply.

'I'll take that as a no' Ziva sighed.

'Correct' Tony said angrily.

Ducky stormed out of the room.

'I think Abby's going a bit to far' Gibbs said angrily.

'Why don't you be the one to tell her that boss? I wonder what she'll do to your coffee then' Tony grumbled.

'Dinozzo' Gibbs warned.

'I'm quiet' Tony said quickly.

McGee banged his phone down and continued to type at a hundred miles an hour.

'I wish he'd type that fast when he's doing work' Gibbs said.

'Don't we all?' Tony grumbled.

Gibbs noticed Ziva seem pretty proud of herself, she probably felt safe from Abby's practical jokes.

'She will find a way Ziva' Gibbs said and left.

'So what do you have in plan for Ziva?' Cate asked.

Abby grinned evilly.

Ziva came into the lab.

'Hello Abby … do you have the evidence Gibbs asked for?' She asked.

'Maybe … how did you get into the lab?'

'I have a key' Ziva said and held it up for Abby to see.

'Not anymore you don't' Abby said and took it off her.

'Fine … So where's the evidence?' Ziva asked, she may be confident but she was still nervous about what Abby could do to get at her. She was the only one left on Abby's list.

'I don't wanna give the evidence to you yet … I'm not finished with it. Come back later' Abby said.

'Why? So you can try a potical joke on me Abby?'

'The term is practical Ziva … and no … you were trained by the best … well sort of'

'Sort of … what's that supposed to mean?'

'Well … you need an English teacher' Abby smirked.

'I'm learning' Ziva said, trying to keep her cool.

'Slowly … very very slowly' Abby said gleefully.

'Goodbye Abby' Ziva said and turned to leave.

'Oh by the way Ziva … I think you'd better see a doctor before I play a practical joke on you'

'Why Abby?' Ziva turned back around.

'Well … um … I shouldn't say … but you've … oh … never mind … go to a doctor and you'll see for yourself' Abby said.

'No … tell me Abby … I have to know, you shouldn't bring it up if you won't explain it as well'

'No really Ziva … I …'

'I want to know … ah … … there is no medical condition is there?' Ziva asked.

'Unless you count stupidity' Abby giggled.

'If you want to get me Abby … you'll have to try harder than that' Ziva said calmly.

'Oh … but I've already got you Ziva … you let your guard down … that's all I wanted to do to you, because I don't think that I'd be any more happy if you visited more or brought me a Caf-Pow … I don't exactly like you that much'

'I've noticed' Ziva frowned.

Gibbs, McGee, Jimmy, Tony and ducky all entered the unlocked lab.

'Well don't they look happy' Abby said innocently.

McGee held out a Caf-Pow for her.

Abby ran over to it like a kid running over to an ice cream cone.

Just before her hands toughed the cup, McGee pulled it away. Abby's head hit his and she had been running so fast that they both fell over and the cup's contents spilt all over the floor.

Abby just sat there and looked at what used to be her Caf-Pow.

'Okay … everyone …' She growled. 'Cate and I are going to be planning a new load of jokes on you … only this time is revenge … no mrs nice Abby' She growled so evilly that McGee leaped off the floor.

'Huh? What do you mean Abby?' Jimmy asked in confusion.

'About what?' Abby asked. ' Cate and I are going to plan …'

'Um Abby?' Tony asked softly.

'What? What's wrong?' Abby asked hysterically.

'Ah … Abby? Cate … she's gone … a few weeks ago … remember? The rooftop? She's dead Abby … and she's not coming back … ever' Ziva said softly.

Abby just sighed and looked at the floor.


End file.
